


Gonna Bury Me

by Bhetelgeus



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Drug Use, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Suicidal Thoughts, With eyes like that how could I not write something angsty for mr jones?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 07:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10986690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bhetelgeus/pseuds/Bhetelgeus
Summary: After the arrest of his father and impending conviction, Jughead struggles to keep his head above water. Pressure mounts from the Southside Serpents as well as his good-intentioned friends. Meanwhile, no one seems to see the "darkness" that FP Jones II warned them about getting darker... and darker... gaining control as Jughead loses his. Can the new, young love of Betty Cooper and the dedication of his friends save him from himself before it's too late?





	Gonna Bury Me

It started out slow. So slow, in fact, that even Jughead’s sharp eyes and perceptive mind couldn’t see what was happening until it was too late. It was hard to pinpoint what exactly was the start of everything; was it Betty leaving him? His father’s imprisonment? The realization that he didn’t belong? When everyone lied? Or, could it all be traced back to Jason Blossom’s death? Would any of this happened if Jason lived? It was hard to say… and speculation at the point Jughead was at now was pointless.

If he had to guess, he’d place the catalyst of his downward spiral at The Jacket. The look on Betty’s face – likely due to the look on his – spoke volumes of her fear. The Southside Serpents represented very different things to the two of them. To Betty, they symbolized her expulsion from polite society all because she wanted to help, to tell the truth. At one point, Jughead would’ve stood with her in that feeling. But, things had changed. Even if his father hadn’t orchestrated the murder of Jason Blossom, he was still involved. Even though FP Jones II had only wanted to save his son, he was still going to spend the next countless years away from him. Jughead was used to being separated from his father, but… this was different.

With a nod and a quiet “thanks”, Jughead left the gang of bikers on his doorstep and went back inside to talk with the young woman he’d just professed his love to. The woman that had just told him that she loved him back. Their love wasn’t but a few minutes old, and here they were facing one of the biggest crossroads of their young lives yet again.

“Juggie,” she whispered again, her lips trembling.

Within seconds, The Jacket was thrown to the couch and they were back in each others arms. It was a temporary solution to a very immediate problem: what the hell were they supposed to do next?

But, that didn’t matter. At least, not in that moment. Right then, all they wanted to do was wash the blood from their hands, the near death and the cruel sentiments of Riverdale, the expectations of the high society and the miscreants of the Southside… All they needed was each other. All Jughead needed was that soft, warm body against his… warming him to his very core…

If only it would’ve been enough.

Things really come into perspective when you spend most of your life trying to hide from your own pain.

Betty did everything in her power to save him. And when she wasn’t gaining any ground, she thought to bring in everyone else. And when that failed, she gave him an ultimatum… one that, ultimately, he wasn’t able to uphold. And with tears in her eyes, she walked away.

“I can’t do this,” she said, unshod tears glittering like crystals in her eyes, catching on her long lashes like little ornaments. God, she was beautiful… Even when she cried. “I can’t watch you destroy yourself…”

Jughead couldn’t even defend himself. She was right; she didn’t need to sit around and watch him fall apart. She didn’t deserve it, not after everything she’d done for him, sacrificed for him… And, so… in true Jones fashion… Jughead tightened his jaw, retreated deep within himself, and said, “then leave.”

He watched her golden hair swing back and forth as she ran away, crying into the cool summer night, likely into the arms of Archie or even Veronica. They would take care of her, at least he could take relief in that knowledge.

Jughead did his best to keep going after she left, but there was no kidding himself any longer. Shortly after, he hit rock bottom. And he knew what he had to do next.

The gun metal glimmered in the dark, revolver heavy in his hands…

**Author's Note:**

> I'm curious to see what the reception of this fic will be. So, I kind of wrote it like a standalone piece so that, should it not be very well received, I can just leave it at this. :D However, if you enjoyed it and would be curious to see this in a full version, please let me know! I'll do my very best to expand upon this vision. :)


End file.
